


A Wife's Needs

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: The Flintstones
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Tired of being neglected by Fred and Barney, Wilma and Betty find the much needed solace that they've been looking for in each other's arms





	A Wife's Needs

A Wife's Needs

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Chapter 1

 

After many years as head of the Slate Rock & Gravel Company, Mr. Slate has finally decided to retire so he sold the company to two women from Rocktana, Penny Pillar and Jari Jadestone, upon learning this Fred and Barney fear that they're going to lose their jobs but Pillar and Jadestone assure Fred and Barney and everyone else that their jobs are safe.

 

 

 

  


End file.
